Episode 8527 (5th December 2014)
Plot Sean gets togged up for his night out. Diane meets Kevin. He suggests they go to the Weatherfield Arms instead as he knows that "Barney" won't be in the Rovers but she would rather try the bistro instead. Sean is impressed when he sees how well dressed Sinead is. Sally gets stressed as Faye and Craig sit on the sofa, eating crisps. Diane and Kevin enjoy each other's company at the bistro. He confesses his past sins with Molly Dobbs. Yasmeen persuades Sharif to bid for No. 6 at the auction. Sally wonders if Craig and Faye are an item but Tim scoffs at the idea, saying she's too young. They agree to go for a night out at the bistro. Sinead refuses to drink on her and Sean's night out. Kevin's horrified when Sally and Tim turn up at the bistro and Diane asks them to join their table. Sally’s instantly impressed with Diane and wonders how she and Kevin met. He quickly changes the subject. Sally covers for Tim's employment when Diane makes enquiries about it and spends the night trying to show off to her. Sinead makes Sean talk to a man he spots in the club. When Sally suggests Diane come back to her house for a nightcap, Tim and Kevin desperately cover, using a wasp sting as the best excuse they can think of. Billy Mayhew, the man in the club, tells Sean he's just moved to Weatherfield from Peterborough. Diane nips to the ladies' and Tim and Kevin have a chance to tell Sally that she's the sofa's owner. Feeling guilty, Sally has no choice but to join in the deception or lose the sofa. Billy tells Sean that he's the new vicar at St. Mary's Church. They swap numbers. Ken tries to convince Tracy there are good things to look forward to in life. Diane agrees to go back to Kevin's for a coffee. Sean thanks Sinead for a good night out. Sally wonders what a classy lady like Diane sees in Kevin and rues the fact that she can't invite her back to her house. Tim tells her she'll have to choose what to give up; a friendship with Diane or the sofa. Diane meets Jack and promises to see a pleased Kevin again. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Jack Webster - Maddox & Jaxon Beswick Guest cast *Diane Mellor - Julia Montgomery Brown Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *Just Nick's *Nightclub Notes *First appearance of Billy Mayhew. *A barman at the nightclub is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Sally Webster refers to the first time she and Kevin met when he drove through a puddle and splashed her. This incident occurred in Episode 2590 (27th January 1986). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin takes Diane out for a meal where they bump into Tim and Sally, who suggest they come back for a nightcap; Sean swaps numbers with the new vicar of St. Mary's; and Yasmeen points out to Sharif that No 6 is convenient for both the gym and the community centre. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,490,000 viewers (21st place). *No episodes were transmitted on Monday 8th December due to coverage of the 2014 Royal Variety Performance. The next episode was therefore an hour-long edition on Sunday 7th December. Notable dialogue Tim Metcalfe: "No homework on the sofa, Faye, you've gotta use the kitchen table." Faye Windass: "Okay" Tim Metcalfe: "Hey, speaking of homework, what've you got in store for me tonight? We gonna crack on with the phonetics?" Sally Webster: "Lines - that's what we're doing: 'I will not put my dirty boots on Sally's sofa. I will not put my dirty boots on Sally's sofa.'...Something tells me I'm out of my depth." Tim Metcalfe: "Yeah, summat tells me I am an' all..." Category:2014 episodes